To Paint A Heart
by Simple Sky
Summary: —Thomas doesn't ask for much in life, but that would be a good start, you know? A cliche sort of start. He wants Minho.— Things happen- fate maybe- and the two turns 'acquaintances' into something more. So Thomas does his best, he paints. Paints with a passion. Minho is a part of that passion. [slow burn] Thomas/Minho College AU
1. Chapter 1 - Reminisce

**Ok, I was bored. I had nothing to do. So I made this College AU! Thomas as a painter, and Minho as this dreamy track & fielder. I don't know how long I could keep this story up cause I'm very lazy. I hope reviews can help and guide me with the storyline! So yeah, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Thomas looked up and down at the newly painted canvas. It was a detailed painting of a sunset on a beach, quite majestic. 'Paradise' it was called "Looks good enough" He said as he brushed a bit of orangey-pink paint at the clouds as a final touch. Hm, still needs something...<p>

Thomas' been working for his portfolio for about 2 months. He really wants that Art uni acceptance, like, really.

"5 down," Thomas huffed in confidence, "7 to go" He needs to prepare 12 paintings to get accepted.

Thomas' eyes were tired, obvious bags underneath; He hasn't had a good sleep since he worked on the paintings. He overworked himself. Time to take a break. Shuck.

He dusted his shoulders off, even though there was nothing to dust at. He reached for his phone at the table beside his painting materials, opening his contacts and messages, he looked for Newt's nam- Aha! Found it. A tab named '_Ni Ni Newt_', he smiled and tapped on it. He had left so many messages that Thomas didn't answer; haven't even seen it.

_Tommy! Where you at? Come on! We NEED to hang out! Like ryt now mate! xxxx_

Last sent 3 hours ago.

Thomas texted:

_Haha sorry. The painting? __Remember?_ _Going to call you now ;)_

Thomas smiles. Newt's his bestfriend, been friends for like forever. When they were young they did everything together; Playing in the playground, ate ice cream at the dairy parlor, stayed inside the house and turning on the ps4, like I said, everything. He was like a brother Thomas never had! Newt knew all Thomas' flaws and weaknesses, and vice versa. He accepts Thomas and Thomas accepts Newt. That's why until today, and the days to come, they're still holding on to each other. It was an unbreakable bond nobody could ever take away. The other line picked up.

"Tommy!" Newt shouted, "You haven't called for weeks you buggin' shank!" He said with a noticeable British accent.

Thomas yawned dramatically "Sorry, been working on my folio remember?" He looked at his paint stained white shirt, then to his paint smudged hands. He needs a shower. '_I need a shower_' Thomas told himself.

"Can only text now and then, right? Calling is another argument" Thomas laughed.

Newt rolled his eyes "I understand," Newt sighs. "I just miss you mate. Been bloody two weeks without you"

Thomas had a fond smile on his face "I wanna make it up to you," Thomas paused and thought for a place where they could catch up for the weeks that was lost "Let's go to the pub and have bit of a drink, good that?" He continued.

Newt squealed excitedly at the other line "Good that!" Newt then got up and opened something that sounded like a wardrobe "Meet up at 7?"

Thomas ran his fingers in his mop-brown hair, untangling fringes "7" He reiterated.

"Great"

"Great"

A comfortable silence took over. Thomas took his shirt off, revealing his lean muscular body. Panels that outlined his hard stomach, strong arms that looks rather enticing. Plain gorgeous.

Newt spoke up after a few minutes "Great! See ya there, shank!" Then the line abruptly hang up.

He needs a friend right about now, specifically, Newt. Taking off his equally stained jeans and boxers, he sighed contentedly, entering the bathroom.

He stepped in the shower, turning the valve on. Cold water that cascaded down then became warm in a second. A flow of warm water graced his model-like frame, soothing his aching muscles (mind, hands, arms, legs, ankles, shoulders, thighs and every freaking body part and mental state). It feels nice. He coursed his hands around his exposed body, scrubbing with soap. Sighing, he hates showers. Not because he hated water, but because the only time he thinks the most is in the showers, and now the first thoughts will come flooding in him again. Minho fucking Minho. Yup, Minho, the (only) person that haunts his dreams. If he could just. Just. Just remove him in the back of his mind- Minho's lips. Stop. Minho's strong arms. No. Minho's handsome face. Please. Minho's physique. **Shuck**. Minho. **I**. Minho. **Said**. Minho. **Stop**.

Thomas huffed, annoyed with hisself. He quickly rinsed off the soap and got out the shower, not bothering to shampoo his hair, he wrapped himself with a towel by his waist and exited the bathroom.

Ruffling his damp wet hair, he checked his phone. _6:32_. "Newt's probably waiting" Thomas mumbled.

He grabbed his black jeans and navy blue shirt that has the title 'Marvel' imprinted on it. It's a pub, not a bar. He grabbed his keys. Thomas took one last glance to his flat; it was an artsy mess indeed. He went out his apartment.

He really needed a break. Shuck.

* * *

><p>Thomas was outside the pub. He straightened his shirt and combed his hair to the side lightly with his fingers. Humming, he got his phone at the back pocket, opening it. Surprise surprise. Thomas' fashionably late. <em>7:01<em>. He grins and texts Newt:

_I, Thomas Ed, is late of our splendid evening :)))_

Newt texted back quickly:

_Tommy, you're at the entrance? Am I ryt?_

He puffed:

_Maybe._

Newt:

_Just get in quick, shank. _

Thomas huffed in excitement, he missed Newt. He turned off his phone and entered the pub.

As always, the pub was filled with bustling teens and adults drinking beer. A group of teenagers were chattering by the booth. Some were by themselves, eating chips while talking to their phones at the high chairs. All of them had an aura of uniqueness, they were all having a fun time. Then there was Newt, face plastered with a grin that reached the 'bloody' States.

Thomas waved and shouted "Ni!" While dodging a scuttling waiter carrying trays of dirty dishes.

"Thomas! Tom! Tommy!" Newt shrieked in pure joy. What the heck. What's keeping him so happy?

Thomas sat down at the booth, opposite of Newt, facing him, he smiled "What's with the face?"

"Ahhh it's nothing, it's just that you're here" Newt dodged as he asked a passing waiter for beer.

Thomas raised his brow, asking "Seriously, what is it?" Thomas smirked and rested his head on the soft cushion of his seat "Only time you've been happy to see me was the night I brought McDonalds"

"Am not!" Newt retorted, pouting "But McDonalds is quite a gift" Newt smiled "It's just you're here"

Thomas hummed in affirmation "Really?"

"No"

"Shuck off"

They both looked at each other, staring to deep in to each friends eyes. They laughed. What's wrong with those two.

"I miss you, I miss us, I miss this" Newt said, trying to ease the pain in his stomach from all the laughing.

Thomas was practically tearing up "Newt, you have no idea"

* * *

><p>They were talking about what happened in the past few months, all of the things that happened. They talked about how they were busying themselves about college applications, college limitations, college scholarships, and how college works. Talked about how Thomas woke up feeling a bit of headache, but ends up painting on the canvas, or how Newt spilled coffee at a guy in the local coffee shop. Wait, what?<p>

Now that both parties were informed with each others everyday life, Newt blurted out something, "I have a boyfriend" Newt seemed unfazed, brimming with confidence as he said those 4 words.

Thomas froze. What the actual shuck. WHAT. "WHAT?" Thomas asked with a definite poleaxed expression.

"I know right?" Newt chuckled lightly "Surprise!" Newt grinned.

"But-" Thomas couldn't comprehend, he was both shocked and ecstatic that Newt got a boyfriend... But, "I thought you were straight?" Rhetorical question that was.

"I know" Newt reiterated "I think I found out that I was bisexual this summer really" Newt smiled.

Really? This isn't happening. Or should it? Maybe? Wow. Newt's got a boyfriend. I repeat, Newt's got a boyfriend. Newt, the most reliable, leader-felt, cute blonde who's-really-British best friend of Thomas. He really thought he was straight. In fact, he wasn't even showing signs of being bi, Newt was subtle.

But to be honest? He didn't care if he was bi, actually, he cares but you know what I mean. "Congrats!" Thomas said smiling at Newt proudly, "Congrats" He repeated.

"Thanks mate. This really means a lot." Newt said fondly. "I thought you'd stand up and turn away from me for a second there" Newt sheepishly added, pointing to Thomas' shocked face a while ago.

Thomas shook his head and took hold of Newt's hand, he squeezed hard "Why would I? That'd be hypocritical of me, you crank. Considering I'm gay?" Thomas chortled. Newt knew he was gay since 8th grade, why would he even think he'd turn away from him upon hearing this? Newt you slinthead.

"Yeah, sorry bout' that" Newt blushed, feeling guilty. He removed his hand on Thomas' grip and grabbed his beer that was left untouched for a while, sipping it. "Ack, that's not good beer. Certainly not." Newt winced as a bad bitter taste took over.

Thomas laughed "So who's the lucky guy?" He asked rather nonchalantly.

Newt's face brightened up and he settled the beer down at the table "His name's Alby" Newt giggled.

"Where'd you meet him?" Thomas added, smiling.

"At the coffee shop"

"Uhmm-"

"I spilt him with coffee"

"No way"

Newt grinned "Yes way, mate" Newt said, leaning down the table, smiling lovingly.

"That's so romantic!" Thomas exclaimed, bringing his hands up.

"Romantic how?" Newt asked smirking "How I met him in the coffee shop? Or the part where I spilt coffee at him?"

"Both!" Thomas said, crossing his arms.

That'd be such a dream. It's like a movie set up! Meeting at the coffee shop? Accidentally spilling coffee at a random hot guy? Going nuts for each other? That's too romantic. Thomas doesn't ask for much in life, but that would be a good start, you know? A cliche sort of start. He wants Minho. The sarcastic jock in highschool that had a passion in track and field. Even if he had chance, he'll try. Sigh.

"I'm really proud of you" Thomas realized that he zoned out for about a minute, "Really proud" he repeated, slumping down the comfy seat, sighing.

"Thanks" Newt said worriedly.

"So, hows Minho?"

* * *

><p>Minho.<p>

Minho? Minho. What a beautiful name. Oh wait, what was the question again? Oh yeah "How's Minho". So yeah? Uhm, how is that even a question? Thomas didn't talk to Minho that much at their years in high school. Minho was just there, always looking very nice (and hot) and fit at the armchair. They had the same classes too. He remembers how Minho narrows his eyes when the subject was too boring. He remembers how sarcasm leaks in every part of his shucking body. He remembers how Minho snarks at most of the teachers poorly made jokes and remarks, he always puts sarcasm at everything. He remembers how Minho looked at him, he remembers that part completely. Then the part where he punched his arm and said "Stare all ya' want, shuckface" and smirked.

He remembers.

_**Flashback~**_

_Thomas was about done packing his things on the desk. Leaning down to grab his chewed up pencil, he saw a figure on his peripheral vision. Minho. He was staring at Thomas with interest. They stayed like this for a while until Thomas flinched._

_Thomas looked up to see Minho, eye to eye (God he was so gorgeous), he gulped._

_It was Minho's turn to flinch. Just joking, he smirked. They stared for what seemed like hours. "I should go..." Thomas blushed, as he scurried past Minho._

_Minho was quick enough to pull a quick fun punch at the arm to Thomas, making him turn around again._

_"Stare all ya' want, shuckface." Smirk growing ever so mischievous._

_First and last moment to ever examine Minho's buff muscled figure (up close). But his look in his eye, how he looked at Minho in interest. It was... Indescribable. (And that punch in the side hurt like hell)_

_Wow._

_**End of Flashback~**_

Wow.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so how was it? Were they in character? Did I put too much punctuations and stuff? Haha idk (pls give constructive criticism) :) first series I'm going to write in The Maze Runner catalog tho! This may or may not have 10 or 15 chapters, depending if I'm not lazy. XD. So give me reviews and comments so I could be inspired~ thanks!<strong>


	2. Chpt 2 - Force of Nature

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in The Maze Runner series, nor own them.**

**Notes: I AM SO SO SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. ITS BEEN LIKE A MONTH AND I STILL HAVEN'T UPLOADED. Sorry, I was stressed because of school. And ideas rarely popped into my head lately. So here's what I've been writing, rewriting this week. Thanks, :D enjoy! **

**Warning: Getting a bit angsty in the middle. **

**Another warning: Some hopeful Newtmas stored? You decide (:**

* * *

><p>Thomas didn't even realize dazing out for a whole minute there. Newt snapped both of his hands, releasing him from his train of thoughts. (Minho thoughts)<p>

"Aye, you ok there, Tommy?" Newt asked, amused at how quickly Thomas blurred out to his own world. And maybe blurring yourself out of the world was a good thing, he thought.

Thomas shuffled from his seat and dropped his hands over the table, beside his bottle of beer "Yeah..." He sighed again.

Newt chuckled a light soft breath "You looked like you were in bloody paradise," Newt said.

"Yeah..."

Newt glanced at his face for a brief second, and sighed "You know, it'll just be easy for the both of you if you'd tell him." Newt offered matter-of-factly.

Thomas jumped from his seat, looking shocked, but quickly wiping it off with a defeated one. "What? Why? We don't talk much. He's perfect and I'm not. And if everything, he's straight?" Thomas proclaimed rather undoubtedly, a hint of remorse.

"Really, Thomas? Really?" Newt shook his head, chortling. "You know what? I'll leave this to you." He continued.

"What are you saying?" Thomas asked, sipping a bit of brownish delight. Not exactly.

"It's nothing" Newt grinned innocently.

Thomas looked at him while chugging a portion of his beer, pupils zigzagging over the blonde. "Yeah, right" Continuing to empty the bottle. Newt all but just smiled, and lifted his hand, pointing upward.

"Waiter, give me another bottle"

* * *

><p>For a couple of hours, both Newt and Thomas decided to exit the pub, a bit tipsy from the drinking, but still ok. Upon walking down the sidewalk, both teens entered the gate, the entrance to the local park. They were roaming the streetlight-lit park, unwary of their directions, just letting their feet guide them. The lamppost's were like fireflies, glinting a faint light in the dark. Sometimes the dark was the only faint one, the light flaunting to its passive coloration.<p>

Thomas occasionally glances at Newt, smiling acknowledgedly as the blonde notices, and does the same back. Even now Thomas has been thinking about this _Alby_ Newt's been talking about. He was planning to ask Newt about him more, but stayed quiet. This was their night, after all.

They were just walking. They weren't talking to each other, just stepping, and taking another, then another. Only the presence of them was enough to fill the silence. It was enlightening. Thomas couldn't be happier. Newt, his friend—his bestfriend— was there. Nothing could ever disperse this feeling of mirth.

"Hey, Tommy" Newt whispered saliently, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

Newt flicked his eye to Thomas' direction, not turning his head. "I... Let's take a seat first" The blond teen gestured to the bench next to the lamppost. A spotlight.

Thomas raised a questioning brow, but smiled nevertheless "Alright."

They walked over the orangey-yellow splotched bench, the light of the lamppost bending its true colors at will. Both boys took a seat, about four inches apart. The night was cold.

Thomas looked at Newt, hands clasped together, rubbing to apply heat and friction. "So... What's u—"

"We need to talk about Brenda." Newt abruptly blurted out. He said it so smoothly. Smooth and sharp.

"W-wh— Excuse me?" Thomas was taken aback. Really? They were _really _talking about this now?

"You know I know what I said..." Newt sighed. "You two should talk."

"Talk? _Talk_? There is nothing to _talk _about, Newt." Thomas retaliated without any annoyance or anger. It was a statement.

Newt sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks, untangling offending fringes "I know... About what happened between the two of you? I can't force that. Force you. Neither of you."

"— But Thomas, she's been so sad. She knows what she's done, and she's really sorry for that." Newt continued.

Thomas obviously looked like he was about to cry, eyes glinting with events of the past. The past that he wasn't ready to forget. Not yet ready to pass by. "So what? Are you expecting me to forgive her?"

"_No. _No, Tommy. Not at all." Newt said quickly, "I'm not expecting to forgive her..."

"So what are you saying?" He looked up, tears unwillingly trailed down.

Newt ignored his question reluctantly "To be honest, Tommy, I was really angry. Righteous fury, if you call it. What Brenda did to you was beyond unacceptable." Newt paused, and looked at Thomas' morose expression.

"So _what_ are you saying?"

Newt sighed once again, clenched on his coat together to store heat "I-I... Don't know..." The cold night air swept in their direction, damp and frigid, with bits of lost leaves clinging on to the current.

They stayed quiet. Thomas looking at the blonde with sad, expecting eyes, and Newt twiddling his thumbs in a gentle rhythm, wistful with the conversation they're having right now. And It was silent. Painfully quiet. Only the wind whispering in their ears accompanied them.

Newt soughed, turning his head around to look at the brunet. They stared for a second until the blonde broke eye contact, eyes casting down the pavement now. "I'm sorry, Tommy."

Thomas followed Newt's eyes down too, now looking at the pavement. "Yeah... It's o—"

"—No, I know this' a serious subject and I shouldn't have brought it up... I'm sorry for ending this night with a bad note..." Newt cut off Thomas quickly, apologizing sincerely.

Thomas smiled slightly, tears seemingly have dried a while ago. He scooted a little closer to Newt's side of the bench and slowly hugged him lightly. Newt relaxed from the simple ministration and wrapped his arms back to the brunet.

"Yeah, as I said, no biggie"

Newt backed a bit from the hug and looked closer to Thomas' face. He wishes the pink tint on his cheeks weren't that noticeable under the yellow light, and asked, "Really?"

The brunet chuckled softly, shaking his head. He returned his gaze with a reassuring smile "No hard feelings, right?" Thomas grinned a little too happily, hoping to cheer up the downed blonde.

Newt beamed slightly. Moments like these really show how their relationship between each other are beyond than just being 'best friends'. Of course, not like being lovers or something, as they say, 'Less than lovers, but more than friends', but something more deeper and meaningful. Holding a greater significance. Home. They're called home, and Thomas felt quite at home, actually. He really loved his best friend.

A ring of a phone beeped inside one of their pockets. Newt let go of the hug and reached for his pocket, fishing out his phone. Showing in the screen of Newt's phone tagged: '_Albae' _with cute heart-eye emojis surrounding the caller's id. That's cute. He glanced at Thomas for a second, his eyes asking 'May I?', then swiped 'answer'.

"Hey." Alby greeted in the other line.

Newt giggled. "Hey." He answered back.

Newt and Alby continued on talking on their phone, enticed with their conversation, and Newt smiling dumbly gave away all of the '_enticement_'. Thomas would tease him about this pansy-ass later, he noted.

After a while of never-ending giggles, (and a very, very mesmerized Newt.) Newt pocketed his phone, and stood from the bench. "I've got to go," Newt mumbled, a small sorry-written smile curling.

Thomas nodded and smiled back, standing up from the bench. "Yeah, me too," Thomas answered, "It's getting late anyway" He added, glancing down to his watch.

Thomas felt a hand on his shoulder, removing his gaze from the wristwatch. He turned to look at Newt, his eyebrows were furled contritely. "I'm sorry, again, for this night, yeah?"

Thomas groaned dramatically, "I swear Newt, if you apologize again I'll throw a shoe at you." The brunet threatened jokingly, tapping the tip of his shoe on the ground for emphasis.

"Hm, I'd better run then." Newt mused, smirking.

Thomas lifted his foot up and suggestively tried to get the shoe off.

"Tommy, you won't."

"Yes."

"No."

Aiming an object has never been this fun.

"Tommy if yo—"

The shoe landed on Newt's face dead-on, making Newt stumble backwards a bit, holding his face for dear life. "Thomas Ed! I will gouge out yo—"

"—There's more where that came from!"

Hearing that, Newt, eyes widened, sprinted to the nearest exit of the park, running off to the curved pathway. "I shall remember this you vile beast!" He shouted when he was a mile farther.

Thomas grinned triumphantly. 'Who's the shoe throwing master? I am.' He said to himself, a little immaturely, to be honest. (But that's Thomas, to be honest.) He sat down the bench after a minute of victory.

The moon was dusking a pale bluish light, illuminating the park in a ghostly haze, the chill ambience was sort of relaxing. Accompanied with the streetlights that gave little hopeful beacons of yellow light in every corner. Grass and trees lay there, dancing in the direction of the night wind, rustling its sound with the beat of the earth. And the sky had less stars this night, with only four and five ones present, most of them being covered by dark, cosmical clouds.

Thomas sighed, and inhaled the feeling of passivity. The world seemed to slow down when everything was going too fast, or too normal. The buzz of being alive was almost enjoyable, but it needs more of something. More of a piece that needs to be filled. And maybe that piece is Minho.

"And maybe I'm being a sentimental shit-head again," Thomas begrudgingly told himself out loud. He clasped his hands together again, rubbing to create heat, and his head was down, a flurry of thoughts drowning him, from the early conversation up until now. Wow, this park works wonders on you.

A beep of his cellphone thankfully brought him out— dragged him out— of his thoughts. 'Ni Ni Newt' was the tab. He swiped the screen to view the message.

Newt texted:

_You vile, vile beast Thomas. I should call animal control on you, really._

Thomas smirked, and texted a reply:

_*gasp* u inconsiderate fool! Have u not thought about the repercussions of the act of doing such act?_

A minute later, the blond replied:

_No, why?_

_May the shoe shower begin._

_I'll make you throw a shoe to Minho if you'd like =)_

_I'd rather shoe you. Get it? Sue you? Shoe? Sue?_

_Tommy._

_Yes?_

_How about no._

_You just jelly of my humor_

_Yeah, no. Btw gtg just arrived at Alby's. Lets hang out again sometime, yeah? Bye!_

Thomas felt excited for Newt all of the sudden, after all, this is a new experience for Newt. Love experiences, to be exact. He texted back:

_Have fun! _

Thomas kept his phone, but checked the time before pocketing it. 9:39. A few moments later a bing resounded in his pocket, but Thomas ignored it, figuring that Newt needed some alone time, not texting with Thomas. It was getting late, and he needed to get some good nights sleep. Having a good time won't let these bad boys (eye bags) go away that easy. He left the park after a while after that.

* * *

><p>Actually, he needed more of some microwaveable's. Yeah, he eats microwave-ready foods, deal with it. Thomas didn't really <em>have<em> the time to cook for himself, cooking was a hindrance and he needed to sort out all of his painting time schedules too (which consisted of, hmmm, what, like, _everyday_?). And it wouldn't hurt to visit the local Family Mart. So, Thomas trudged his way the streets to find the overly-green retail shop.

Finding it wasn't that so hard, with the shop's neon sign gleaming a simple green light. Thomas was grateful for the quietness of night,and yes, he's having this sentimental fit again. Hurray for today. But seriously, it kind of inspired him, maybe he'll be able to apply this on canvas later on. Thanking for his accidental-sentimentality, Thomas entered the store.

"_Compleats, _check. Snapple, check. Mars bar, check. Self-assessment, check!" Thomas hastily rummaged through within the plastic bag, checking if he forgot to buy a specific.

It took only minutes for Thomas to gather a bundle of _compleats, _and other essentials for an apartment life. Yeah, apartment life equals essentiality, blame 'Murica.

The walking entity of gorgeous (aka Thomas) was now fast-walking to his apartment complex, that was about four blocks away. He sighed frustratingly, "Shuck, I wanna sleep..." Thomas spoke, sleep already creeping on his eyes, making him very sensitive with the red lights the passing cars emitted.

On the way home, there was this small field where people could play sports. The net and everything was there and Thomas hadn't had the chance the to visit. He slowly walked forward the pathway, his head turned at the direction of the playing field, before going to a full stop. "Hm, I always wanted to play Tenn—"

BAM. A force of nature had suddenly struck him, making Thomas' grocery contents scatter around the ground, and him stumbling to the floor too. Thomas landed with an _oof_ and landed on his side, his arm thankfully supported his weight.

"—Oh shit!" The force of nature suddenly spoke, worry mixed with arrogance in his voice. "I'm sorry, man," He moved to grab Thomas, and stood him up. Thomas kindly accepted the helping hand.

Thomas tried to get is composure straight, and dusted himself. "I-I'm okay, thanks..." Maybe the dimness of the night made him see things, or maybe it was just fate. Either way, Thomas liked what he saw. Accidentally, it was Minho. A very sweaty Minho.

Minho haven't yet noticed that the guy he accidentally bumped into was Thomas, his high school friend, because he was busy picking up the rolling cans of _essentialities_. "I feel sorry for you," Minho said, picking up the stranded items "Bad news, Mars bar just got squished." sarcasm clung on to that sentence. Thomas was just standing there, stunned.

Minho eyed his whole bag of compleats, "Hey, you like a loner or somethin'?" The jock rudely remarked, and grabbed one container, glancing up to Thomas, his right earpod that dangled swayed as he moved. "Ey, you listeni—"

Thomas loved, like riding an airplane: going up and up, then soared through the skies... then crashed and burned when a force of nature tore off its wings, but that's overly-dramatic.

"Thomas."

He gulped in a lungful of air, and choked on it. Choked on it _deeply_,

"Minho."

* * *

><p><strong>Shuck me, right? Cliffhangers and all that. I don't know. Did my writing seem unwavered? Cause I think I forgot how my writimg style was on the 1st Chapter. This chapter feels... compact. Idk XD Been a month since I wrote. And don't worry, ya'll get some real nice Thominho action in the next 4 or 5 chapters. I wanna make it real slow. Get to know each other type. (aka I'm gonna force myself to write my first slow-burn) Hope it goes well as I planned it! Btw, thanks for the lovely reviews! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>


End file.
